


Every you, every me

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: In the same universe as https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082531 and https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081556 except since i wrote them there's been a whole 3k written about that verse so a lot of those fics aren't necessarily accurate.





	Every you, every me

Roy has been around since the beginning, and as such he has a lot of names he’s forgotten about. Lorrimer has been alive for two hundred years, or there abouts. He can’t really remember when he was born, but he knows when he was turned. Point being, they’ve got a lot of names. Sometimes they need to talk about things, rather than drinking about them, so it’s how they remember. Swapping names helps them remember who they are. Roy has a list of names longer than any document he’s ever seen, and Lorrimer remembers all of his. It’s a game they’ve played before, but only when they’re alone. Their past lives are for them and no one else, certainly not Sir Max or Suki.

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082531 and https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081556 except since i wrote them there's been a whole 3k written about that verse so a lot of those fics aren't necessarily accurate.


End file.
